A chill in the Air
by cookies-make-everything-better
Summary: She was left alone, with no one to take care of her. No one remembered her. they thought she had problems, some just phobias. They say they can be cured, but no one has ever tried hard enough. After being asleep for almost 4 years is there anyone left in this world to help her? JackXOC {rated T for language later on}
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: You can't spell alone without 'one'

" Sam Minorie, age 13. Birthday, December 27. Recent years of counseling  
suggests she suffers from schizophrenia, years of sessions suggest patient  
suffers from many other mental phobias such as, Athazagoraphobia (the fear of  
being alone/forgotten) Brontophobia (fear of thunder and lighting) and the worst  
case of Lygophobia (fear of darkness) I have ever seen. After multiple tests and  
exercises patient still shows no signs of improving. "

This is what they gave to my mother the night before she died 4 years ago.

She drove me home that night, back to my dads home in the woods. It was the last  
day of meeting with psychiatrist until vacation was over. He called it a test on  
my own.

I didn't like the sound of it.

My mother had the paper folded up in her pocket, and while stopped at a red  
light decided to read it. I sat quietly like usual in the passenger seat and  
watched as her eyes scanned the words. Her face grew painful as her mind  
processed what the words meant.

She had been so engrossed with that paper she didn't realise the light was  
green. It wasn't like there were people behind us.

"mum, the lights green" I told her with a worn out voice.

I could feel the car start to move. I closed my eyes to relax and maybe get some  
sleep.

There was a few loud noises and a screech. Then I found my self waking up to  
bright lights, and a bunch I'd doctors surrounding me rushing me down on their  
gurneys.

"honey everything's going to be fine, we will get you fixed up in no time."

It didn't take long for me to feel an intestine pain in my chest and stomach. I  
tried to push my self up finding it extremely difficult. The doctors pushed me  
back down, but that didn't make the shock of what I had seen.

My chest and stomach were stained with blood. I felt panic rush through my mind  
and then began to scream weather it be in pain or if it was just from pure fear.  
Whatever it was it was the last thing I could remember before everything went  
black.

I woke up with screams of pain, as 4 nurses rushed in they we retrying to calm  
me dow. 2 were holding my arms down and another 2 were tribe to stick a needle  
in my arm.

"NO! Stop, I want my mum, daddy! Please don't make it dark please stop!"

It was too late I felt the pinch in my arm and cried out in fear of the on coming  
darkness.

I awoke again, this time in silence. There was no screaming, there was no  
crying, there was no pain. There were no nurses to greet me this time. There was  
only silence.

I looked around with little moment as possible. Something didn't feel right.  
Everything felt different. I turned my head to the window and saw snow falling  
down, slow, light, and peaceful.

I lifted myself up slowly. My body stiff feeling like it's fighting to stay  
down. I swinging my feet over the hospital bed, I tried to walk to the window  
but found that I was being held to a variety of machines. I took my hand and  
used my little strength to pull the wires on my body off.

The machines started to beep fast and make annoying sounds. I ignored them and  
continued my journey to the window.

It only took a few seconds to find myself gazing out the window, to find my  
self lost in the fluffiness known as snow. It was beautiful, we never got a lot  
of snow, even when we did there was never enough to enjoy it.

I was brought out of my thoughts as 3 nurses and 2 doctors came rushing in with  
panic filled steps. I watched as they froze upon seeing I wasn't in my bed.  
Instead I was standing near the window staring back at them.

A nurse slowly walked up to me as if I was a a rabid animal.

"Sam sweetheart, my name is Christine. I need you to come over here so we can  
give you a check up."

I looked at her with a confused look.

"you have been asleep for a really long time."

My eyes widened to her information. "a..asleep...?" I back away from her as she  
came closer. I remembered what happened last time I woke.

"Sam just relax I'm here to help you."

"n-no you're not...you're here to put me back into the darkness, well I don't want  
to go back."

"no sweetheart don't worry I'm not going to put you in the darkness, I'm here to  
help you, I'm here to talk to you."

"how do I know you're not lying?"

"you have to trust me, how about we have a talk right there by the window, I'll  
get a chair and we can talk."

I was hesitant at first but I agreed, I could enjoy the snow.

Christine asked me a bunch of questions as she jotted them down on a pice of  
paper.

Most of the questions were "what's your favourite Colour or show?" I answered  
them all except for when she asked me the date.

"December 22, 2008"

"Sam.." she spoke with a soft voice. " It's December 18,2012."

"n-no that's not right..." I felt panic tug at my stomach and my heart. "where's  
my mum... My daddy!?" I jumped from my seat, my body still weak and stiff. I  
could feel my self sway back a bit but found enough energy to fight it and stand  
straight.

Christen was quick at my side to help, but I pushed her away.

"Sam, your mum... She passed away, the night of the accident...that was about 4  
years ago."

"n-no...I'm alive why isn't she!?" I started to choke on my own words as sobs  
racked my body making it difficult to breath.

"we did everything we could."

I felt a heavy weight in my heart. " what about my daddy? Where is he?"

"oh Sam I'm sorry... He passed away from a heart attack, about two years ago."

A heavier weight was crushing my body looking out the window. I walked back to  
my bed.

I had no parents.

I had no home.

Did my few friends even remember me?

Should I just run away?

Without even thinking I felt my legs move faster and toward the door. I was  
running. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't caring. I felt numb, I felt cold, I was  
scared...I was terrified... I was just one.

My legs carried me through the hospital as Christine called after me.

I ran right through the doors and into the cold air my feet touching the freshly  
fallen snow. I didn't care that I was now freezing I didn't care about anything.

I managed to escape and disappear into a patch of nearby woods. I didn't know  
how long I could last but anything was better than being in there.

I slowed down my pace to a walk, taking in the snow that fell around me. I  
continued walking until I found myself in front of a small pond frozen over with  
glittering ice from the help of the sun. I had never seen something like it.

I couldn't enjoy it for long as a wave of weakness took over my body and I was  
forced to crash into the snow filled ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't as  
my vision gave out and I passed out in the cold snow.

All alone.

At least I thought I was.

**AN:/ there you go! I started a ROTG fan-fiction! I write these chapters on my  
own and without the help of my co writer of the Doctor Who story still needing a  
chapter two! But hey might as well write one on my own, but this one will be  
updated when I can. I type this mostly on my iPod because I'm used to the AZERTY  
keyboard instead of the other one :3 but anyway!**

**What do you guys think of my character Sam? She's a bit messed up in the head**  
**and just to make things all sunshine and rainbows I went and killed her parents**  
**=p I'm a bad person~**

**I'll bring the other characters in soon just I thought I would use the first**  
**chapter to give a heads up on the past junk and stuff**

**im really sorry on how this came out as typing wise my ipod did something weird and it sent funny, **

**but they all wont be like this, i promiss  
**

**Please if you have some time give me a few pointers . Hell I even accept**  
**flames. Every thought counts weather nice or mean :3**

**Well I love you all. And until next time "if something isn't working flip it**  
**sideways and try again"**  
**-kiko- :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: in the snow she waited

{ Jacks P.O.V }

"winds! Take me home!"  
I could feel the swift winds pick up as I graves my staff and was lifted off the pole I put my self upon.

I had just finished making a light storm for the kids in Boston, to enjoy a Monday off.

I swiftly glided through the air as they guided me way to my home. The little pond in the woods. My landing matching my flying. Skating around the ice a few times to amuse my self.

The snow mighty feel around me at my command. Watching them land on my fingers. My eyes focused on a figure in the snow stoping just before the ice.

I could see it slowly moving up and down calmly.

I approached it slowly holding out my staff to guard myself. Shutting the figure lightly with the curved end of my staff. It rolled over to revile a girl about 17 in hospital clothes, her light blonde hair damp and beginning to freeze due to the harsh weather.

"what the-" I didn't know what do, there was a girl in the middle of the woods in the snow wearing no shoes asleep in the snow.

"uhhhh... H-hey are you okay?" I called out to her forgetting she can't hear me if she didn't believe. And a this looks old enough to have stopped believing years ago.

I did what I could for now and stopped the snow from falling down on her.

As if that was the key I watched as she started to wine and twitch. I stood back to give her room to fully come out of her sleep.

I saw her eyes open, they were a dull blue, almost hollow. They looked as if she had given up on everything. She sat up and brushed the snow off her face and hair. She kept looking around as I stood there watching her.

"where..." she mumbled to herself. "oh...that's right...I ran from them, then fainted here."

"ran? From who?" I spoke out as she ignored me to rub her arms together to get warm. "well girl I wish I could help but all I can do is make you cold" I knew she couldn't here me, but I kept thinking it would be nice if she did.

I could try.

I used my magic to make soft snow dance with the wind around the ice to get her attention.

Her eyes went from her arms to the ice and dancing snow.

{Sams' P.O.V}

It was if someone was trying to cheer me up, as I watched the snow glide around as if it was dancing. I watched as it came closer to me. Backing up I fell backwards thanks to a log at my feet. But that didn't seem to stop the snow from dancing to me. It whipped around me sending chills down my back. I could have sworn is whispered to me, asking me to dance with it.

I pulled my self to my freezing almost numb feet, and watched as it came together right above me and then exploded into a small sizzle of snowflakes.

I felt my lips turn slightly upward. The first smile I have had in 4 years.

I felt it hit my cheeks and my nose sending an almost warm giggly feeling. I widened my eyes and then looked around.

And then I saw him.

White bright hair, place skin, beautiful bright blue eyes. He was handsome, though his attire was a bit odd. Brown pants tied around his shins, and a blue sweat-shirt decorated with very a detailed frost pattern.

He was smiling in the air right above my head as if he did that. And then it hit me.

He did.

His eyes fell to mine and noticed me staring back. I panicked and felt my thoughts get to me as my cheeks turned a pink.

"c-can you see me?" he asked as he took a few steps forward toward me.

I took a step back each he took toward me.

"do you know who I am?" he took bigger steps to get closer, while I just continued to walk backwards. Until tripping on my own frozen feet. Falling back I felt a pair of arms catch me and keep me from falling in the snow.

"please don't be scared." the boy whispered to me.

I felt my face heat up even more turning red. I couldn't find any words to say so I just awkwardly nodded.

"can I know your name?" he asked kindly as if talking to a child. But the only thing I could do was once more give an awkward nod.

He laughed but quickly hid it. "well are you going to tell me?"

I realised how stupid I seemed and spoke with a soft tired voice. "S-Sam...my n-name is Sam."

"Sam? That's a Start." she smiled and exposed his amazingly bright White teeth.  
"I'm Jack by the way...Jack Frost."

"Sam...Sam Minorie..."

**AN:/ there's chapter two for you guys who are looking at it and stuff, i made sure the typing wasn't weird this time!  
really hopped you liked it even though there's not much happening right now, BUT don't worry im working out what I'm doing next right now~  
so yea, please review...blah blah blah...flame excepted~ ...and what else...i cant think of anything else to say this time so untill the next chapter~**

-kiko- :/


End file.
